


Night Widow

by Dragoncage0304, FandomWorld9728



Series: Web Of Love [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Nick Fury, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gwen Stacy Lives, Humor, Memory Loss, Parent Nick Fury, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, Spider Sibilings, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncage0304/pseuds/Dragoncage0304, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: Alicia Carter a.k.a Night widow is a 17 year old girl who was  one day injected with serum of a  black widow spider's venom. She begin to think her life would go back to normal.........she was wrong........ her life just begins to get stranger than ever.
Relationships: Alicia Carter/ Jason Kane, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Series: Web Of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/543181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Night Widow

**Author's Note:**

> Alicia's Mission with Natasha

"Ugh! Why you little-" He cuts me off when he Punches me in the face.

"Hahaha what a wim- oh my tenders!" Just for that, I kneed him in the private area and attacked him.

" So I'm a wimp huh!?" I punched his face. "How about now!?Huh!?" Then I begin to rapidly punch his face into the floor.

"Hey sport! I think he gets your point! Your gonna kill him if you keep punching him like that!"

I sighed. "Your lucky she saved your butt" I left but, not before I punched him again.

We started to run through the halls full of guards. Punching,Zapping, Hitting, and Dodging.

"We're here!"

"Alright kid. You know what to do."  
She states as she hands her The flash drive.

"Gotcha!"

I go through the air vents and crawl towards the security room.

"For air vents, I'm surprised they work really well because they are really filthy inside." I said to myself, Crawling through the cobwebs.

Soon, I reach the security room but, not before taking out the guards.

I shot my poisonous gas in the air.

The guards begin to cough rapidly from inhaling the gas."Ugh! What is that sme-" It wasn't long before they dropped to the floor.

I chuckled. "Works every time."

_"Hey kid did you make it to the security room yet?"_

"Yep hacking into the system already"

 _"Good"_ Suddenly, I heard a crash in the background.

"What happen? Someone snuck up on ya?" She chuckles.

_".......No?......"_

"OMG and here I was kidding"

 _"_ _Oh_ _hush! you just get the information we need back."_

_"Already did!"_

".....Well good...."

"Now can I set the building on fire?"

_"Ugh! Fine kid just wait until we get the hostages out too."_

"Yay!"

20 minutes later.......

"Ok got them"

"Now what do we do?"

"Wait for it...."

Raises eyebrow. "What do you me-"

BOOM!

"Oh my goodness!"

"It's on Fire!!!"

She looked at the building on fire and shook her head in amusement. "That's my girl"

Speaking of said girl.

"Woohoo!"

"Have fun?"

"Yep! So much better to get a live vision of explosions!"

After I said that, BirdMan buts in.

"She's crazy"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes but she's my crazy little prodigy. Get use to it."

Who am I to be called the prodigy of the one and only scary Black widow herself. I'm Alicia Carter, The 17 year old, Intelligent, Alien spider girl, extraordinaire at your service. How did I become the prodigy of Black Widow......

Well

Just........

Read the next chapter to find out.

☄🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🌟


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How She got her Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alicia gets her Powers

♡Alarm goes off♡ It says 6:50 a.m.

"Ugh! F*cking......H*ll!!!!" I shouted quietly as I threw the pillow on the clock 

"Alicia Carter!!!!! Time to go to school sweetheart!!!! You don't wanna miss your first day!!!!"

*sighs* "Can't I just savior these last minutes before you take me to Sending, Children to, H***, Only because, Of, Legal purposes.......also known as S.C.H.O.O.L!!!!!!!"

"Oh honey then I would have to stop going to the place that's called Just, Only, Burying me alive."

"........so that's a no?"

"Get ready for school."

"Ugh! fine!!!!"

15 minutes later.........

So, after I shower I go to pick out my outfit for my first day of school........yay!!!! I go through my closet to pick out my outfit annnd this is what I came up with......

Yeah....anyway. I run down stairs to be greeted by my mom with a lovely breakfast.

"Good morning baby!!!!"

"......"I pout.

"Oh you big baby!!! Suck it up!!! Can't you just go to school for mommy?"

"......." I pout more.

She pouts back.

"Oh come on!!!!

She pouts more. *Sighs* It's like she gets pleasure in tormenting me.

"Ugh! Fine! Fine! I'll go."

"Oh thank you baby!!!!" She cried out as she kissed my cheek.

"Ewww mom!"

"Oh hush! you know you wanted sugar from mama!"

".....Can I get more?" I pouted again.

She smiled and kisses me once more on the cheek.

25 minutes later.....

"Alright mom see you later!!!"

" See you later sweetheart!!!! And don't forget I won't be here to pick you up so just walk home until I get home at 9:00 tonight!!!!"

"I won't mom!!!! Love you!!!"

"Love you too!"

After leaving my mom, I go to the office to receive my schedule. Soon, I meet this middle-age lady behind her desk.

"Hi! umm I'm Alicia Carter."

"Hello Alicia Carter! Nice to meet you!" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too! umm I'm here for my schedule and code for my locker?"

"Yes! Here it is! May I ask if this Information is correct?"

"Yes"

" Are you 17 years old and in the 12th grade?"

"Yes"

"Then here you go!"

"Thank You!"

"Your welcome sweetheart! have a nice day!"

After getting my schedule I read what class I have first which is.....U.S. History......yay.....!

*******************************************

"Alright class! Turn to page 319! You will do Critical thinking-"

"It's the first day of school! How the h*ll did we end up with work already!?"

"Language Young Man."

"F*ck off! Sagg Tits!"

After that hilarious comment, that class burst into laughter.

"And just for that, You will be reported to the office while the class will have to right and essay about how much they love U.S. History."

How the h*ll will we write a 3 paged essay about a class we don't even know anything about!?

"Ugh!"

"This is bull-"

"I dare you to fin-"

"Don't you see I'm mad now that I have to write a 3 paged essay about a class that I hate already!? Just because your tits ran out of milk doesn't mean you have to be sour!"

I snorted.

Oh no

"Something funny Mrs. Carter?"

I take a deep breath in order to gain my composure back. ".......No ma'am."

It's a lot things that are funny about you but I will keep the comments to myself because I actually need your class

"Good."

I sighed.

Well this day is already sucky

************************************

After school, I walked home that day. I walked home alone since my friends took the bus home. Their parents are very strict. Mine are strict too but, they aren't the smothering type of parents.

As I was walking home, I walked with my head down, lost in thought, until I bumped into someone.

"Ow...?" We both replied in unison.

After I got up, I noticed that it was a guy with fluffy brown hair and a camera around his neck. I helped him up whilst helping him pick up his belongings.

"Sorry."

"I-It's ok."

We both grabbed the last item at the same time. I looked up to only lock eyes with him.

"Uh....Hi."

"...H-Hi."

The conversation felt awkward. So I took matters into my own hands to make him break his comfort zone.

I raised my hand to shake his. "I'm Alicia Carter. And I'm guessing you must be Peter Parker."

"H-How did you-"

"I see your name on the camera. You take pictures for Spiderman?"

"Y-Yeah."

"That's awesome! I bet you get to even meet Spiderman or other heroes all the time don't you?"

"No.....not really." He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I could sense how nervous he felt around me. I kinda wanted know more about him. Plus, I needed to break out of my comfort zone and start making new friends. So I did the best logical thing....

"Well I should get-"

"Wait!"

"H-Huh?"

"Ummm.......Why don't we stop by a pizza restaurant. To apologize for the fall earlier."

"U-uh.....I don't know-"

"Don't worry. It's my treat. Plus?" I step a little closer to whisper in his ear.

"I don't actually like being alone. It gives me the creeps. Like someone is watching me."

He stares dumbfounded. Then burst into laughter.

"What!? I'm serious!"

He struggles to talk with the constant laughter. But, he soon accepts to the offer.

************************************  
"So if 6^2 = 36 and 5^2 =25 and 2^2= 4."

"Yes?"

"Then if you add 5^2 + 2^2 you'll get 29."

"The solution?"

"......36>29...."

"Which is?"

"...........Is it obtuse?"

"Yes!"

"Oh wow!"

"See!? You won't fail the test."

"I guess since I freak out about it so much. I end up failing it."

"You're really smart. You should have a little self-confidence in yourself that you will past the test."

.....Huh...I....guess.....I should....

"Thanks Peter." I replied as I nodded in agreement.

"No! Thank you! The Pizza is delicious!"

"This is actually me and my mom's favorite restaurant."

"Really? It's a great place then."

The air started to fill with more awkwardness again. So I build up our conversations a little bit more.

"Sooooo. Tell me something Peter."

"Ok."

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Weeeellll."

.....He took a long to reply.....like he was lost in thought as to what he actually does....

Afterwards....it seems like he's back in reality.

".............I like.......Adventures?"

I raised my eyebrow ,but I didn't question it since I just met him anyway.

"Anything else?"

He opens his mouth to reply

"And it can't be nothing school related."

He slowly closes his mouth and gets lost in thought......again....

"Ummm..........I play video games...?"

I smirked. "Now we're talking."

Pretty soon we both were on the same page and discussed our favorite video games, favorite movies, music. We even shared music with each other and our phone numbers to keep in contact.

Nevertheless, it started to get late and we both parted ways after bidding each other 'goodnights'.

I couldn't believe it. I actually manage to make a friend on my own. And a male friend who I actually have somethings in common with.

Turns out this day wasn't bad after all.

************************************

Wh........why is it so dark....?

My body was in pain, I couldn't move. It felt like I had a hangover.

.........Did I drink something....?......no....

All of a sudden, I could hear a door opening, and footsteps coming towards me........was I captured.....?

"Hey kid! Wake up!"

My body still couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"It's time to eat! Get up!"

Apparently my body couldn't react to danger because I clearly knew I didn't know this man.

"Fine. Don't get up."

All of sudden, I felt a sharp pain as he kicked me in the stomach over and over.

"Aaargh!" I shouted struggling to breath

He kicked some more , until he had enough and decide to leave me rolling in my own blood and pain.

"Maybe next time, you'll actually do what you are told. I'll leave you in here to think about your miatakes."

After that, he walked out. Relief flooded over me, but the pain still lingered.

I tried to get in a comfortable spot ,but every time I moved, I could feel sharp pains anywhere I turned.

But, not long before.....something kicked in......like something triggered my body and mind....

.......Did they drug me....?

My thoughts were disturbed as I begin.to shake violently. What did they do to me?

<https://youtu.be/61MOf_2fwng>

(1:03-2:42)

My body shook harshly. Soon, I dropped to the ground on my back with my eyes closed.

My eyes opened back up in nothing but, a shade of blue as memories started to flood through me from the time from when I was a baby to how I was kidnapped in the first place.

..............They hurt my mother...........she tried to save me ,but she couldn't.......because they hurt her.......

My eyes turned normal, but not my emotions. I picked up the chair sat in it whilst wiping the blood off my mouth. The only emotion I felt right now.....was pure rage.

************************************

I was sitting in the chair, In a straight posture when the same guard that beat me brutally walked in.

He walks in with a big smirk on his mouth with the same tray of food from earlier. I guess in order for the experiment to go right, I have to eat something.

"Have you learned your lesson or do I need to teach you again?"

I remained silent.

"Well whether you like it or not, the boss said you had to eat. So, I guess I'm gonna have to force you to eat."

As if I would eat sh*t from him are anyone else in this h*ll hole.

I refused to speak.

Every step he took. I held on to the chains tight enough.

Just as he bend down to my level to feed me the food, I waited patiently, until..... I caught him off guard and rapped the chain around his neck.

He begin to grab for air as I pulled the chains tighter around his neck.

"Ssssh.....it's alright.....im.just putting you in a nice peaceful sleep..."

Pretty soon, his skin turned blue, and his body begin to move less. I stole the keys from him and unlock the chains around my wrist and grabbed the gun from his belt. He stopped breathing.

My brain felt lighter.....like it was......balanced.....in a way......

Kinda like a weight was lifted off of it.....

I stepped out of the room, cautious of my surroundings.

"He-"

*Pow*

The now dead corpses fell to the ground.

I sighed. "1 down, 139 to go."

My brain felt like it was more.......aware.....and....advanced.....my body felt the same way too....

More guards begin to poor out. I shot 4, 16, 70......110.......I lost count after that. The only thing I could see was red..

************************************  
Natasha's P.O.V

We finally found the location of where they were holding the people. I discussed with Clint our plan. Afterwards, we nodded towards echo other in agreement of our plan and part ways.

"..........Uh Natasha...?"

I walked downed the hall to see what I could find as information on this place and maybe figure who was over it.

"Yeah?"

"........It seems that someone already.....took care of the guards...."

I stopped dead in my tracks after I heard that. "What!? What do you mean- how could somebody possibly have found-"

"The hostages are ok."

I sighed. And started to walk again

"Maybe someone came in and took care of the guards but, spotted us and figure we were gonna save the hostages."

As I walked passed a room, I walked passed to only take a few steps back and spot.....a teenager....?

".........Or maybe one of the hostages took care of the guards them selves.....?"

"......Why do you-"

"Clint ,I found another one. We'll be out shortly."

After I spoke with Clint, she passed me a bunch of files.

".....Why are you handing me these...?"  
I asked while scanning through the folders.

"These are the files with the information about the serums that was used for experimentation. It's also a little information and proof to who's over the place."

I nodded as I understood why she gave it to me. But, how did she know?

"So you know that we're here to help you? Will you come with us?"

I noticed that she hesitated about going. I wouldn't blame her. I wouldn't willingly go with a bunch a people I don't know either.

After thinking it over, she nodded.

I gave her a small smile as we walked together.

"Then follow me"

"Ok."

"By the way, my name's Black Widow"

"........Alicia......Carter...."

☄🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🌟


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes are happening in Alicia's life.

Alicia's P.O.V

I discussed everything about the information in the file and told them that I erased the documents and loads of information from the time when they first started the experiment. I told them for the reason being to not let this happen to anyone else.

Then the middle-age woman told me that the patients were ok and that they weren't harmed nor diagnose with anything abnormal.

"So they're ok?"

She nodded. "Yes."

_*Sighs* That's a relief_

"But."

_*Sighs* D*mmnit_

" _You_ _were_ on the other hand, diagnose with something really major."

I nodded as I kenned in on what she was saying. I already knew that I was not normal anyway but, I was kinda curious as to what else could've fused with my DNA.

"The doctors ran some test on you and found that you were not just a normal person to begin with. Or in other words, _not human at all._ "

I knew what she meant but, I still remained silent.

The test says that you only have 5% of human DNA in you. Your DNA is not normal. 50% doesn't match with anything that lives on this earth........but, the 45%......matches with the DNA of a spider."

_..........A spider?_

"Majority of your DNA consist of radiation running through your blood streams. Which means that you are considered a hybrid. Do your parents know anything about this type of information? or were you injected with another type of serum to caused this?"

I hesitated into telling her this. I really didn't feel comfortable with sharing this type of information to anyone. Not even my own friends.

Then, as if she read my mind, "If you don't feel comfortable with sharing this information with me or anyone it's fine."

I sighed in relief. Even though she probably knew, I was grateful for her not forcing for more answers.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't find any antidotes, So, this change in your system will remain permanent."

I nodded as I listen to her discussed about how they tried different medicines and serums to change that but, it never worked. Plus, she told me that she didn't like the idea anyway of experimenting on a child that already experienced this.

She also told me that I couldn't return to home.

"But-"

"Don't worry. Your mom is resting in the ER. Your mother was injured very badly but, she's fine. you will be staying here for right now until we find you a safer home since your home was also destroyed."

_They even burned down my home? Then that means......_

"Luckily, none of your things were damaged. We got everything that remained fire proof out of there and put it where you would be sleeping."

_Can she read my mind?_

After she explained everything, she sent me on with direction to a guy named Nick Fury and a woman named Agent Romanoff. The doctor explained that they would guide me to my room. I thanked her for everything before leaving.

_I hope they are nice just like her. I'm gonna send her thank you card once I am settled in._

************************************

I finally found the room and I began to open the door, only to stop dead in my tracks as I heard their conversation.

"One of our ex-agents were injured badly and you want us to find them another home immediately to only be hurt again!?"

"Well they sure aren't safe here Nat! what are we suppose to do!?"

"We are here. So, we shouldn't have to worry about them being harmed."

"What if we're not here one day!? Huh!? What if we're tricked and once we leave, then they are hurt once again!? Then, the blame would be on us!"

All of a sudden, the room fell into silence. Someone begin to speak but, I walked in by that time.

All of their eyes landed on me. I stood hesitantly beside the door as I closed it.

After I closed the door, I relaxed my shoulders before I spoke.

"Um.....Hi...."

Agent Romanoff gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Hey there kid."

A guy with an eye patch spoke up afterwards. "How much did you hear?"

Normally, a normal person would be intimidated by his glare. Keyword is _normal_.

My face remained unreadable as I gave him a blunt answer. "All of it."

The room soon began to fill up with awkward tension.

"I thank you for the gesture but, I'm pretty sure that it would only cause more conflicts if me and my mother stayed here. So, I think it would be best if-"

"Unless.......it doesn't have to be that way."

I paused. What could he mean by that?

"What if in order to stay here.....you wouldn't have to depend on us for defense....but, maybe yourself?"

Everyone in the room looked at him as if he was crazy.....me on the other hand....this left me in thought.

"She can't-"

"I.....don't know....."

He stared at me for awhile before, nodding. "Well, I'm not pushing you to do anything ;But whenever you make up your mind, let me know."

I nodded in agreement.

The red head stood up from her seat and guided me to my room.

We both walk in silence......until it was finally broken...

"Soooo, do you wanna visit your mother after we get you settled in your room?"

"Uh, Yes."

We finally reached the room I would be sleeping in I walked in, dropped my things down and follow her to the ER.

By that time, We're inside the ICU, I see my mother with a breathing mask. I stood on the left side of her bed and beganed to rub her arm.

"I'll leave you two alone."

I nodded and mouth a 'thank you' to her before she leaves.

_*Sighs* At least you're alright._

I examined my mother's body on the bed, watching her chest rise and fall.

I soon break into a fit of tears. Guilt began to eat at me.

_If only I was strong enough then to save you. None of this would've happened in the first place._

I look at her body again and regained my composure.

_*Breathes* I can't be sad for my mom. I have to do something to help her._

I soon remember about how spiders have a fast healing factor.....not too fast but, fast enough.

_Maybe this can help my mother.....*Sighs* even if what i'm gonna do doesn't work. I still have to try._

I use one of my fingers that has the sharpest fingernail, and stick her in the neck.

After a while, my gut starts to sit with doubt that it didn't work.....until....She starts to react the same way I reacted to the serum back in the abandoned hospital.

After she calms down she sets back in the same position.

I cautiously move towards her to look at any signs of life coming from her.

I stare at her for along time before she begins to open her eyes. I gasped in relief.

"A-Alicia...."

I began to cry tears of joy and pull her into a big hug.

"I'm sorry mom." I sniffled.

She rubs my back sympathetically and crys along with me. 

"Oh sweety. You don't have anything to be sorry about. It's my job to protect you."

"But, I don't wanna lose you."

She kisses the side of my cheek as I held on tight to her.

"I won't go anywhere. I'll always be here with you."

I smile from hearing her words and we both sat in silence.

The doctors run in soon and ruined the mother and daughter moment for the both of us.

"What's going on!?"

They finally notice that my mother is sitting up and run to her side to check for her injuries. Only to find out that there were none.

"W-What happened to her injuries!?"

"How did she heal so fast!?"

"I stuck her with my venom to heal her."

By this time, the red-headed agent comes in along with her partner.

"You did what now!?"

************************************

Natasha's P.O.V

I can't believe this!

"Do you realize what you did!?"

"Yes. I healed my mom."

I facepalm. "No kid! What if what you did could paralyze her!? Maybe even kill her!?"

"It can't kill her. I passed a little bit of my DNA to her in order to heal her."

I start to thinking all of this over in my head.

"How did you know what you did could heal her?"

"I don't know.......I think it's a spider instinct that kicks in. Making my mind fully aware of what finger I should use to passed down a certain type of serum to heal her by passing down my DNA. Along with what certain finger to use as a deadly venom."

_Huh. It's like she's meant to be a fighting machine._

I nod along with her listening to what abilities she has picked up so far from using her powers.

"Oh! By the way, I think I'm ready."

I looked at her in confusion before I realize what she meant.

"Um. Look kid. I don't think you should be-"

"Before you say anything, hear me out. I was kind of hesitant at first but, I see now that I have no other choice now that I have to teach my mother her new powers. Plus, I don't want the same incident to happen again. Please help me."

_*Sighs* I don't know......it is a reasonable explanation.....but, she's still-_

Natasha Romanoff - The red room: https://youtu.be/0pC4OLnduUc

_Young.........._

She stared at me in confusion.

"Um. Ms. Romanoff?"

I come back to reality and shake my head.

"Um.....*sighs* I'll train you."

She smiled at me and hugged me. I was taken back by the positive attitude but, nevertheless, I hugged her back.

It feels nice.

"Hate to break this little thing between you two but, Fury wants to speak with the both of you."

We both separate quickly and regain our composure.

I smile down at her. "Ready to go?"

She smiles back and nods.

I glared at my partner as he raised his hands in defense.

************************************

Once we're in his presence he discusses the good news he heard about her mother and she tells him her final decision.

"Are you sure you're up for this kid?"

She nods her head.

He looks at her once more before he pulls up the signature paper.

She signs the paper without hesitation.

_This kid is really enthusiastic_

"Now. You can rest today. Tommorow, you will be training with Agent Romanoff. Got it?"

"Yes."

He nods his head, before he leaves the room.

I turn to her and smile.

"Alright kid. Go get some rest. If you need anything just come to me. Ok?"

She nods her head and says 'Goodnight' before leaving for bed.

_*Sighs* What am I gonna do with you kid?_

☄🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🌟


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha's P.O.V.

Punching bag? Check. Gloves? Check. Mouth guard? Check.

"Ok. Now that I have everything, time to go get-"

"Hi."

"Oh sh- Uuh, hey kid. You're up early."

"Well....I hadn't been able to sleep. I still feel energetic. Do you think it may have something to do with my- uh heighten senses?"

"Maybe. I'll inform the nurse about it so that you can sleep better."

"Thanks."

We both smiled at each other for along time. 

It felt nice to be around her. She kinds reminds me of myself sometimes.

Finally, I broke the silence.

"Ok. So. You'll need to learn about de-"

"My dad taught me about defense."

Her dad.....? Huh. Wonder where he is. I'll ask about it later if she's willing to share.

"Really? So that means you're a little familiar with fighting."

"Yeah. Plus, I kinda use to fight a lot of people in my freshman and sophomore year."

"Huh. For what?"

"Uh.....most people picked on my friends a lot and I would get in a lot of fights for that."

"Awww. That's sweet. Although I don't recommend fighting others because of others teasing you and your friends. But, if they initiate the fight, then that's when you should jump in."

She nods in agreement. 

I freaking love this kid.

"Ok so now. Let's go. Show me what you got."

************************************

Me and Clint trained with her on a weekly basis. He would get Sundays, Mondays and Wednesdays while I would get Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. We would rest on Saturday. Although, she would still be full of energy and adrenaline to keep going forever. So I suggested that we would do Yoga on Saturdays. 

Alicia was a very outstanding trainee. I almost felt that she was ready to tag along with me on missions but, I still felt that she needs to improve her skills more than ever. I couldn't risk anything to happen to her. Then it would all be on me for allowing her to go and knowing she wasn't ready. Pretty soon she'll be able to attend missions with me.

And I'm grateful that she understands and is a great listener.

And she's starting to become more comfortable around me too.

And vice versa for me....and especially Clint.

I guess you can say we're her......parents? Older siblings?

Although she treats us as if we're her second set of parents.

And her mother is very amused and very ok with it to since she says her daughter does that with anyone who's older and that she's comfortable around.

And I'm very glad that she is comfortable.

I talked with her mom more often and her mother is recovering very well. I'm glad she is too.

I sat and listen as she shared somethings that I never knew anything about, dealing with Alicia.

"I'm so glad that she has open up to you. She's good at reading people to trust."

"She doesn't trust many people does she?"

She Shakes her head. "No. She's very reserved. She doesn't like to share many things with other people she doesn't know. She's also very quiet and likes to be reserved to herself. It's not very healthy for her to bottle up so many things. And it worries me as Mother, that I don't know the things that runs through her mind. It's also very hard to read her."

What could possibly possess the kid to be so......detached.....

She's very nice to be around I mean like really. You would have never guess for her to be an introvert.

Well I'm very grateful I'm not considered the ones to shut out.

Her mother and I talked to each other more. Until, it was time for me to go.

I should make plans to speak with her more often. It may also help to get to know Alicia better.

☄🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🌟

Alicia's P.O.V

This will never get old.

I climbed up the side of the building to my usual spot to sit and eat my lunch. The view was nice and I could feel the fresh air against my cheeks. 

But, sometimes........I would be interrupted of my escape from reality.....*sighs*......by a menacing presence.....such as I don't know.....Spidey!?

I know I know. I should be excited about this. But, it's not very nice to have your friendly neighborhood superhero to steal your food......everyday.......

"Hi there Alice in Wonderland! It's your friendly neighborhood-"

"First, dont call me that. Second, know it's you spidey. It's always you."

"Wow. Harsh much?"

I rolled my eyes. 

How did I become friends with the wall crawler you may ask?

Well it's simple.

I walked one day back to S.H.E.I.L.D.S from school as usual and as you all know, school is out in the late afternoon. 

Plus, I stop by the supermarket to buy a couple of things before I went back home.

As I was walking home, two guys, one with a goatee, wearing a beanie on his head smoking and the other was bald headed with a goatee. He was only leaning on a brick wall.

They both spotted me and walked towards me threatening me and questioning me.

"Hey there cutie, have a couple of dollars to spare for little ole us?"

"Nope I'm broke."

"Let me see your wallet."

"I don't carry those things on me."

"Your sarcasm won't get you anywhere cutie."

"Wasn't planning on it getting me anywhere."

Pretty soon they both were tired of my remarks and they restrained both my arms.

"Let me go!"

"After we check your pockets....and maybe a little special something on the side~."

"You know, rape isn't a good look on your criminal records."

The two turned their heads to the new voice that jumped in our conversation.

"Ugh. It's him. Go away man! This doesn't involve you so stay out of it."

He tilted his head and rubbed his chin as thinking about it.

"Hmmmmm......nah. It looks like she doesn't wanna be bothered by you two at all."

"D*mn it you spider! Leave us the f-"

I took the opportunity to kick him in the private area and elbow the other in the gut. 

I spin the other around and twisted his arm as he screamed in agony.

I finally finished them off by stomping the oxygen out of their bodies.

After I finshed kicking their a**es I dusted myself off.

I turned to Spiderman who was in Shocked by the turn of events.

I laughed in amusement.

"I take defense classes daily for things like this."

He shook his head as if snapping out of his thoughts and finally spoke.

"U-uh...that was...*Clears throat*...totally awesome! Are you like some secret spy or something?"

Weeeellll.

"No. I just practice a lot for things like this."

"Well it's a good thing you're capable of defending yourself."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

We started to chat as he wrapped them both up in webbing (Which was so cool!) Then I offer to buy lunch for him stepping in. Obviously, he refused to let me pay. But, I insisted until he finally gave in and decide to eat with me.

Then it became normal for us when we met yet again but this time, on this very roof.

I just finished training with Ms. Romanoff and decided to eat somewhere privately.

Also I like the Idea that I can climb walls so it was a win-win.

I met him again when he told me that it was his usual spot to eat and that I shouldn't be taking over.

That went out the window when I offer half my food.

"Oh my Gosh! This is so good!"

"It's just a piece of pie."

"A piece of a very delicious pie."

I laughed at his childish personality.

And that's how I end up sharing food on a roof with a rogue.

"You know I can always bring bug spray for rodents."

He gasped. "How dare you! I have class!"

I grabbed a napkin to hand to him. "Sure you do. Try telling that to the sauce on your mouth." 

He pouted at me. And took the napkin.

He's very lucky I find him adorable sometimes.

"You know most people would love to be around me."

"It's a good thing I'm different." I smiled as I poked his nose.

I also notice that he doesn't take his masked off when eating either. Although, I don't question it since he's probably very protective of his identity. It would be nice to see what he looks like.

As a matter of fact, It would be easier to talk to him if I knew his age and didn't feel as if I'm talking to some 30-year old guy or something. He seems like his my age from the lack of facial hair and his puffy face.

"What are you thinking about Ms. Wonderland?"

I cringed at the name as he laughed. 

"Don't call me that......I was just thinking.....Eventhough it's been 6 months since I met you.......I don't really know that much about you."

"Like what?"

"What's your age for starters because I don't think I would be comfortable with talking to someone who's 20 years older than me."

He laughed. "I guess you're right. Well If you must know. I can't share my identity with anyone."

"I understand."

He nods as if he's grateful that I do.  
"Good."

I talked with him for awhile and he's actually just 1 year older than me. (I'm 17)

He also shared that he does have family members to protect which is why he can't share his identity with anyone. I figured since I would do the same.

He also shares that he is in fact in high school.

"Well I won't try and figure who you are unless you tell me your identity yourself."

He smiles on that note. "Thank you Alicia for understanding."

"Of course, you have a family to protect. I wouldn't want to share anything about my life if I'm a-"

My phone vibrates.

I check to see who's calling and it's no one other than my lovely Mother checking up on me.

"Hi mom."

As on cue, I hear an explosion.

Spidey groans in hatred.

"Who's that sweetie?"

I laughed. "It's my best friend. I'll come home soon mother."

She chuckles. "Ok sweetie. Be safe."

"I will. See you later." I hang up.

I turn to see that he's smiling.

I raises my eyebrow in amusement. "What?"

"I'm your best friend!?"

I laughed at him once again. "Of course you are idiot. Why would I share my food with you?"

He squeals while jumping up and down.

I shake my head.

"Ok after this, I would like to walk you home. How does that sound?"

I guess it wouldn't hurt.

I sighed. "I guess."

"Yay!" He hugs me before he swings away.

What did I get my self into?

☄🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🌟


End file.
